Cautionary Tales: The Surprise
by JudeDeluca
Summary: Chuck Taine is in for a big surprise when he walks back to his apartment. But his girlfriend, Lauren, is in for a bigger one. BB/TG One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Legion.

There really aren't that many stories about Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl. So, I decided to do this. But, really, the thought popped into my head when I was reading yet another folktale. This time, a Japanese story from a collection of stories called _More Short & Shivery_. The original story is called _Twice Surprised_. I can't guarantee how many times you'll get surprised when you read this, but you will get shocked.

The moral of this story? Never eat weird food right before bed. You'll get nightmares.

* * *

Cautionary Tales: _The Surprise_

It was late one summer night in the city of Manhattan. It was not a time for people to be out by themselves. Apparently, Chuck Taine never heard that. Chubby with black hair and blue eyes, he was walking through the city, on his way back to apartment he shared with six other guys, guys he both worked with and went to school with.

It was in front of a Chinese restaurant when he spotted her, sitting on a bench and reading from a hardcover book. _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow _by Washington Irving. She had platinum blonde hair, but her face was obscured by the book. He could recognize her, though, by the many rings on her hands. Nora Nelson, Thomas Calliori's girlfriend and a friend of his beau, Lauren Durge.

"Oh hey, Nora!" He happily said as he sat down beside her.

"Hi." She said, not taking the book away from her face.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Chuck inquired.

"Waiting for the bus."

"Y'know, it's not safe to be out in this part of the city alone at night." Chuck told her.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. You never know what could happened. I mean, there are all kinds of freaks and weirdos out there."

"Really?" Nora asked again. "Like this?" Nora removed the book from her face. And Chuck went pale.

The top of Nora's head was made up of dozens of glittering, iridescent eyes. And the bottom half was a maw of sharp, drooling fangs.

Chuck didn't look back as he ran from the bus stop, but he did scream. Especially when he heard a hunger growl rise out of Nora's throat.

...

Chuck didn't stop until he was finally safe at the apartment. Despite how warm it was, he felt ice cold after seeing that thing on the bench. The apartment was dark.

"Chuck? That you?"

That was Lauren. She was on the couch, in the dark.

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" Chuck asked.

"I was studying with Imra when I decided to take a nap." Lauren stretched out her arms and yawned. "I didn't realize it was so late." She turned her head to face him. "What's wrong?"

"You would not believe what just happened." Chuck told her.

"Really?" Lauren asked as she got up and walked over to him.

"I was walking down the street, and I saw this, this THING that looked like Nora sitting on a bus stop bench. But when I saw her face, it was horrible."

"It was?"

"I, I can't describe it." Chuck stuttered, thinking back.

"Was it like THIS?"

Lauren flicked the light on, and Chuck screamed. Instead of his girlfriend's face, was the same iridescent eyes and drooling fangs he saw earlier.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

...

Chuck Taine woke up in a sweat, heavily gasping at the horrible dream he just had.

"What is it?"

"Oh. Oh geez, I..." Chuck started to catch his breath. His brow was cold with sweat. "I just had the WORST dream."

"I told you not to have that leftover pie before bed. Bad dreams."

"Yeah, you're right." Chuck said, laying back down. "I've already forgotten it, actually."

"Good, now go back to sleep, baby."

"I will, honey. Thanks." Chuck smiled.

"Night Chuck."

Chuck leaned over and kissed his companion. "Night Jim."

Jim Allen smiled from the other side of the bed.

...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Lauren Durge woke up in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily. She stumbled around in the dark, looking for the lamp switch. The dark room became light as she clicked in on. She looked at her night table. The clock hands said "3:33". And beside it was an empty container of leftover mu shu pork she had eaten before bed.

"Lauren?"

She turned her head. Chuck lifted his head from underneath his pillow.

"Whazzamatta?" He sleepily asked. Lauren could not believe how happy she was to see him.

"Nothing, honey. Just go back to sleep."

"Kay." He said, and went back to snoring. Lauren sighed.

"No more Chinese food." She breathed to herself, as she wiped off the sweat on her forehead.

_The End_.


End file.
